


一号公路 Day1

by MicaNaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaNaa/pseuds/MicaNaa





	一号公路 Day1

“觉得自己很无聊的李先生。”金元植捉着李弘彬的下巴使他与自己对视，挺拔的鼻尖从下巴一路往上游走，最后凑在他耳边，低哑的声音像是带了某种魔力，“要不要和我做一些有趣的事。”

“我……”李弘彬无措地看着金元植，只觉得好像是刚才看到的天上那颗星落进了身上这人的眼眸中，“这里会有人。而且我……我，我没和男的做过。”

李弘彬说得有些语无伦次，金元植被他紧张地样子逗得忍不住轻笑，低头衔住他的唇不轻不重地咬啮又缓缓研磨，“我也没有，但凡事总有第一次。”

“去、去车里。”也许真的是喝醉了，李弘彬晕乎乎地想，他居然没有拒绝一个才认识了半天的男人的亲吻，甚至答应了他更加奇怪的请求。然而这一次金元植并没有答应他，而是将吻移到了他的脖颈处。

李弘彬几乎紧张地挣扎起来，害怕被路过的游客发现的他有些焦急地蹬腿，连带着声音都一起带上了哭腔，“会有人的！”

“不会有的。”金元植最后在他的嘴角啄了一下坐起身，手上的动作缓缓移到了李弘彬的裤腰，“这里晚上7点以后就不接待游客了，我以前常常过来比较熟，所以稍微塞了点好处就进来了。”

捏住那条运动裤裤腰的松紧带金元植缓缓往下拉，“你放心，除了我们谁都进不来。”

“不行。”李弘彬扣住金元植剥自己裤子的手，态度格外坚决，“如果你不愿意去车里的话，我就不做了。”

金元植的指尖停在他露出的半截腰肢，上好羊脂玉一般的肌肤吹了海边的冷风触感有些凉。他另一只手撑在李弘彬的耳边，垂下眼与他对视，对方清澈的大眼睛半阖，眼角竟无端生出几分温柔的媚意。

“好吧。”最终是金元植妥协了，从车前盖上下来后便直接反身拽住了李弘彬的脚踝带着几分侵略性不由分说地将两条腿拉开拖着他的身子贴近自己。

被李弘彬的脚尖勾住的帆布鞋，这一次伴着他的轻呼声终是被甩了下来。李弘彬带了几分嗔意瞪了托着自己腰臀的金元植一眼，双手环住了他的脖子。

车门是李弘彬打开的，金元植抱着他一起摔进了副驾驶。这辆法拉利的内饰足够宽敞，但是要在一个座椅的空间里塞进两个一米八以上的男人还是有些困难。敞篷的顶一直都是开着的，考虑到李弘彬没穿鞋的缘故，金元植将他压在了座椅上，而自己则单膝跪在座椅一侧，另一条腿撑在车外的沙地，车门半掩。

亲吻落下的时候李弘彬有些忘情地勾住了金元植的脖子。他一直觉得自己并不是一个吻技很好的人，前任也是个偏清纯系的小女生，大部分时候都是由着自己同样青涩的引导。可是金元植的吻里都似乎裹挟着加州的风，热切又蛮横。唇舌纠缠发出了暧昧的水声，让李弘彬有些羞赧地闭上了眼。

“怎么换气都这么差劲？”金元植捧着李弘彬几乎快要烧起来的脸与他额头相抵轻声笑道，等他的喘息声渐渐平复下来后又缠绵地凑上去衔住，而手下的动作已经摸到了他的裤腰。

“唔……”李弘彬知道自己的运动裤连同底裤已经一起被剥了下来，配合地并拢腿由着金元植将其脱下，却在看看被剥到膝盖处时像是猛然想起什么一般有些抗拒起来。

金元植停下手上的动作，有些疑惑地望向李弘彬。他的眼尾有些泛红，却不知是被海风吹的还是因为喝了酒，还带着酒香的唇翕动了两下却没说什么，只是怯怯地望着自己。

感受到了金元植的目光后李弘彬脸烧的更加厉害，两只比成年男人还要小上一码的手迅速交叉遮住了自己充血的下体，“我、我用手帮你可以吗？”

金元植没说话，半晌后低垂着脑袋的李弘彬听见了他解皮带的声音。

“我是无所谓。”金元植又靠近了几分，包裹在布料内的巨物也离李弘彬又近了几分，“只是它可能有点不可以。”

“我怕疼！”李弘彬在金元植贴上来之际，双手抵住了他的肩，衬衫领口被拉开露出了锁骨处的纹身。见金元植停了动作，李弘彬柔下声来服软，将金元植被海风吹的有些杂乱的刘海理顺，“何况这里什么都没有准备。”

“等你什么都准备好就晚了。”金元植试图握住他的手腕强行挤开那两条赤条条泛着淡粉色的腿，却意外地听到了李弘彬因为紧张而剧烈的抽气声。

金元植松开了他的手腕转而掰过他侧过去不愿意看自己的脸颊，指尖俨然感受到了一点湿润。

“不做就不做，哭什么。”金元植弯下腰好声好气地哄他，甚至已经开始帮他将落到了脚踝的裤子拎上去。

李弘彬自知丢人，分明一开始是你情我愿的事，这还没做什么呢自己就没忍住先哭了，被金元植哄着的时候只能羞得做一只鸵鸟，只留下红红的耳尖对着他。

“那你怎么办啊。”金元植帮李弘彬的裤子才拉到了膝盖就发现他并不配合，反而是闷声闷气地来了这么一句。

“能怎么办，一会儿找个地方各自解决吧，又不是没有过。”

话音刚落李弘彬埋着的脸颊终于肯抬起来看金元植一眼了，他有些歉疚地望着金元植早就鼓起来的下身，伸出一只白嫩的小手轻轻覆上，然后金元植听见他颤抖的声线说，“用腿呢？”

 

加州入了夜之后气温降低，尤其是在海边混合着海浪声似乎更显得凉意侵袭。一记海鸟的鸣叫声划破了漫天的星空，李弘彬双膝跪在法拉利的真皮座椅上，手指死死地被自己咬住，却还是偶尔漏出几声难耐的呻吟。

“嗯……慢……啊啊……”分明没有进入自己的后穴，可是李弘彬却还是被顶的身体前倾，两腿之间的嫩肉被金元植堪称粗暴的动作磨得有些生疼。

金元植的动作和他的亲吻一样蛮横，涨的紫红的器物在李弘彬夹紧的双腿间来回抽插，剧烈的动作幅度带动了整辆车都震动起来。李弘彬的呻吟丝毫没有激起他的同情心，反而让他更加兴奋地加快了速度。李弘彬的臀部十分挺翘，但是由于大开大合的动作使得囊袋每次都重重地拍打在他雪白的臀尖，白皙的皮肤上很快便浮上了大块的粉红色，格外淫靡。

由于快速的抽插，李弘彬已经感觉自己的两腿之间都沾上了一层微凉的粘液，可是这少量的润滑并不能缓解自己大腿根部被磨破的痛楚，他有些自暴自弃地想要往前挪一点试图缓解痛苦，却又被金元植拦腰抱住贴得更加紧密。李弘彬挣扎起来，连带着原本夹紧的腿都微微松开，带着哭腔喊金元植的名字。

“金……”呻吟被撞的支离破碎，刚刚张开的腿又被金元植不轻不重拍在臀部的一巴掌被迫夹紧，李弘彬开始后悔自己提出的馊主意。

“腿张开不愿意，夹紧又不愿意。”金元植调笑的声音低低地在而后响起，李弘彬几乎都能想象出他的嘴角勾起，平时看起来无辜的下垂眼里此刻一定盛满了笑意。果然在又抽动了十几下后金元植突然握住了李弘彬的前端迅速撸了几把，李弘彬本就已经挺涨了许久，得到慰藉后很快便泄了出来，一股浓稠的白浊喷溅在了黑色的座椅上，缓缓流下去。

而金元植也很快从李弘彬的腿间撤出，刚刚射过的李弘彬敏感得全身的肌肉都绷紧，在金元植将自己湿润的器物从腿间抽出转而蹭到了自己臀缝的一瞬间，他几乎可以感觉到自己的后穴都剧烈地收缩了一下。

然而意料之中的强行插入并没有发生，金元植慢条斯理地在他的臀缝间摩擦，若有似无地擦过那翕动的穴口却始终没有进去，又磨蹭了近十分钟后，就在李弘彬快要败下阵哀求他进来时，金元植的浊液便射了出来。

整个过程李弘彬都控制不住地颤抖，由于后入的体位他看不见金元植在做什么，只觉得微凉的精液被溅得到处都是，除了被射在臀缝里的正在顺着自己的大腿根缓缓流下以外，似乎臀瓣上也被他蹭到了不少。

“我的英文名叫RAVI。”金元植带着体温的身体再次覆上来，从背后拥住李弘彬微微发抖的身躯凑在他耳边轻声说道，“我在你屁股上写了个R。”

李弘彬的脸瞬间红得几欲滴血，回头想要擦掉金元植恶趣味留下的印记，却又被扣着手压到了车后盖上，如果没听错的话金元植是在撒娇，“别擦掉嘛，我写的还是花体呢。”

李弘彬挣扎了两下无果后伏在椅背上喘气，半晌后他哑着嗓子道，“你喝酒了。”

“嗯？”

“我们今晚是不是回不去了。”

“是啊。”金元植吃吃地笑，“可是距离酒精从我体内挥发起码还要一晚上呢，李先生有什么想法吗？”

“金向导，”李弘彬顺从地侧过头与金元植交换了一个吻，在加州夜晚的风里对他耳语，“我对加州人生地不熟的，自然全听你的。”


End file.
